


meeting on the plane

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astral Plane, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Fighting, One-Shot, Post-Season/Series 02, Reunions, Shallura Week 2017, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: The Black Lion remains dormant. //“Why haven’t you come back to us?”





	meeting on the plane

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I was struggling to come up with an idea for this prompt, but then I went back on some old fic ideas I wrote down earlier this year and found this one (which fits it perfectly, IMO). Funny how that works… ^^
> 
> -.-
> 
>  **[shallura week (2017) // day 6](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20week%202017)** · black / white
> 
> -.-

_“Pidge! I need more cover fire!”_

_“On it!”_

Voices carried through the muffled noise of com-links, Allura watches as the Paladins give it their all in another fight against the Galra. Though Zarkon had been defeated, the remnants of his empire stood strong across the reaches of the universe. They journeyed as they could to each fleet, every occupied planet they could find, to bring the peace and justice the universe deserved.

And yet…

 _“Guys, look out!”_ Hunk calls, another wave of Galra fighters sweeping in over the horizon. _“We’ve got more company!”_

 _“More?”_ Lance says. _“Gimme a break, they just keep coming!”_

_“Pidge, move it!”_

_“I’m trying!”_

Allura makes a decision.

“End simulation.”

All at once, the Galra fleet disappears, leaving the Lions surrounded by a collection of small white drones. Allura projects herself to their screens.

“Paladins, return to your hangers,” she says. “That’s enough for today.”

Silently, they comply with her instructions, moving back to the castle with their tails between their legs. Allura crosses her arms and gives a hefty sigh, knowing they felt the same as she did. With Shiro missing, a vital part of their team had been lost. They didn’t have the same coordination, the same _focus_ as before.  They struggled to take command over another, failed to cooperate, and in turn suffered in every fight they undertook. They had won many battles these last few months, but only by the skin of their teeth. Without Voltron or the Black Lion—

Coran clears his throat.

“Allura,” he says, placing a hand on the command console. “I know you want them to work through this on their own… but it may be time to choose one of them yourself.”

She stills, thinking hard for a moment. Then, she sighs.

“No matter what I or Shiro intended for the team, the Lion chooses its Paladin,” she says. “I cannot interfere… not this time.”

Coran lowers his head.

“Very well, Princess,” he says. “If that’s what you think is best.”

He leaves a moment later.

Allura stands alone, and looks to the door at the end of the room.

.

.

.

The Black Lion remains dormant.

Looking on at its massive frame, Allura feels a twinge of sadness go through her as she walks along its base. She places her hand on the beast’s paw, sighing again.

“Where did you go?” she asks softly, hand light against the metal. “Why haven’t you come back to us?”

She looks up at the Lion, but it does not respond. After a moment, Allura slides her hand off, turning back to the bridge.

She’s halfway across the hanger when the Lion’s eyes light up, standing on its own. Allura turns as it places a paw forward.

“What?”

The Lion roars, and her world goes black.

.

.

.

She opens her eyes, and stands among the stars.

A void spreads before her – stretching as far as her eyes could see. For a moment she stands perfectly still, unknowing what moving from her spot would do. Then, she slowly eases a foot forward, finding the strange star-speckled ground to be solid. Her brow furrows.

“What in the—”

_“Allura?”_

Her breath catches in her throat. She looks around, and there stands Shiro, blazing in purple light. He watches her closely, his limbs completely still. She approaches him slowly, with the care one would a wild animal. He looked frightened of her – unsure.

“Is it…” she swallows. “Is it really you?”

“Y-yeah… I’m me,” he replies, pressing a hand into his chest. He lowers them, breathing heavily as he looks at her. “How are you here?”

“I’m not sure,” she shakes. “More importantly, where are we? Why are _you_ here?”

Shiro turns, taking a few steps from her.

“The Astral Plane,” he says. “It’s the place Zarkon and I have been fighting… ever since that battle.”

“Zarkon?!” Allura repeats, looking around the empty space. “He’s here?”

“Not now,” he says. “I’m not sure why, but he comes and goes. I don’t know for how long at a time… that can be tricky here.”

Allura looks away for a moment. Shiro notices.

“How…” he hesitates. “How long has it been?”

She closes her eyes.

“Longer than we could have wanted,” she says, finally raising her eyes to him. “I’m sorry.”

He sighs heavily.

“I see…”

“Shiro,” she says, taking a step toward him. “I don’t know how to get you back. Do you have any idea where you are outside this place? Where your body is?”

He shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I’ve just been here.”

Allura sighs, lowering her head.

_If there was only a way…_

“Looks like I’ll just have to keep fighting.”

Allura looks at him.

“What do you mean?”

“If Zarkon is here, that means we haven’t won yet,” he says. “He could be trapped in here the same as I am, so as long as we keep fighting, the universe will be safe.”

“Shiro, no!” Allura shouts. “We have to find a way to get you—”

Shiro turns suddenly, placing his hand in front of her as he stares at a spot straight ahead. The space in front of them shimmers for a moment. Then Zarkon appears, cape billowing in the wind.

“Princess Allura,” The Emperor says, catching sight of her. “How did you come to this place?”

Shiro grits his teeth.

“Allura, get out of here!” he shouts. “I’ll—”

He’s cut off as Zarkon appears in front of him, hand around his neck.

“You’ll do _what_ , Paladin? Save her from _me_?”

Shiro struggles for air. His hand lights up, and he stabs its side into Zarkon’s arm. He doesn’t flinch.

Allura charges.

Dropping his hold on Shiro, Zarkon raises an arm to block her, then punches her away. She flies across the void, striking the invisible ground hard as she slides to a halt. Breathing heavily, she hears Shiro shouts her name as she lifts her head and climbs to her—

Zarkon stands before her. Before she can move away, he sets a foot on top of her, pressing hard against her back. Allura pushes up on her elbows, fighting against the weight with all her strength.

“Finally,” Zarkon says. “I will put an end Alfor’s wretched line once and for all…”

_“Argggggghhh!”_

Shiro comes flying in, striking Zarkon so hard he’s tossed away. Allura struggles for breath on the ground, and as she shakily gets to her feet, she notices her hand is starting to become transparent. Shiro looks back at her as she stares at the limb, a slight smile on his sweating face.

“Tell everyone I said _‘Hi’_ , okay?”

She looks up.

“Shiro!”

She reaches for him, but her world goes white.

.

.

.

_“Allura? Allura!”_

She opens her eyes to find Coran gripping her tightly by the shoulders. He sighs with relief as she gains consciousness.

“Oh, thank the ancients, you’re awake!” he says. “What happened?”

“I…” she says, putting a hand to her head. “I saw him.”

Coran blinks.

“Saw who?”

“Shiro,” she replies. “He’s fighting Zarkon on the Astral Plane.”

“W-what?! This whole time?” Coran asks. “How do we get him out of there?”

Allura shakes. “We cannot,” she says. “I don’t even know how I returned—”

She stops.

“Coran,” she says, noticing something behind him. “What is…?”

“Oh, that?” he says, looking behind as well. “I thought you took it out.”

“No…” she says. “That’s impossible. There should only be one set. Shiro has…”

Her voice trails off.

“So,” Coran says, taking his eyes off the pieces. “What does it mean?”

Allura thinks hard for a long, long moment.

“If Shiro is going to keep fighting, so we must do our part as well.”

.

.

.

Donned in black and white, she carries on.


End file.
